Sister!
by manxscrubsnut
Summary: The Weasley boys are expecting a 6th brother to the clan, this is the reaction of the family when it turns out its a girl... rating wrong? tell me and i'll adjust


Ok, this one shot came to mind when I read on a Harry Potter Wiki that Ginny was the first Witch born into the Weasley Family for several generations…. 6 older brothers and all that…

Disclaimer:- I don't own any of the characters etc, only wish I did… I own the products of my sick and twisted mind

**SISTER!**

Date:- Tuesday, August the 11th 1981

Setting:- Saint Mungo's Hospital Maternity ward waiting room, London

Arthur Weasley was, it could be said, not that worried about the prospect of becoming a father again… "My seventh son" He said to himself… he'd been here five times in the last ten and a half years…

Looking at his watch, it was now a Quarter to noon… Molly had been having increasingly regular contractions for a couple of days, but when they got close enough together to be considered labour, she had insisted she get to Saint Mungo's for the birth yet again

He counted off on his fingers the birth of his six sons to date

Sunday, November the 29th 1970:- Bill (age 10)

Tuesday, December the 12th 1972:- Charlie (age 8)

Sunday, August the 22nd 1976:- Percy (age 4, and his birthday was 11 days away)

Saturday, April the 1st 1978:- Fred and George (age 3, and a pair of tearaways even at this age)

Saturday, March the 1st 1980:- Ron(age 1)

Ron was at his Great auntie Muriel's… but that still left Arthur with five sons all under school age to contend with…

Fred and George had been bribed with the promise of a trip to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade if they behaved themselves... as such they were being good, for once…

"Daddy, its my birthday in eleven days" said Percy, for the fourth time in the last three days, he had mentioned his upcoming fifth birthday…

"Well son" Said Arthur "I'm sure you will get some presents"

"I know… but please, don't waste money on me, your always telling us to save our pocket money for what we need rather than what we want, and with a new baby in the house…"

"What are you and mum calling our new brother?" asked Bill; at ten he was the oldest. Next year he would start at Hogwarts

"Well, we are running short of names, but we quite like the name Albus"

"What, after your old transfiguration teacher?" asked Charlie with a snort...

"That's the one… he's Headmaster now you know… Great man Dumbledore, everybody says he's the only one you-know-who is afraid of"

The Twins were getting restless and bored, but the promise of sweets had them just about under control…

Arthur glanced at his watch again… five past noon… "How long does this take?" asked Fred… "I want to go home" piped up George…

"We will be all going home soon, I hope, your mother will be staying in hospital for a couple of days after this… she will need to…"

"She was a week after the twins, right dad?" asked Percy… "Pretty much" said Arthur... "Bill, your in charge for a minute, I'm going to find out what's going on"

He was on his way to the room where Molly would be hopefully close to giving birth when a healer came sprinting round the corner… she was almost past him when she all but skidded to a halt… "Arthur… good, I was coming to get you… The baby is out… Molly is asking for you…" she panted...

"Is Molly going to be alright?" asked Arthur, with a tone of concern in his voice… there was something the healer wasn't going to disclose it seemed… "Yes, mother and baby are doing well"

"Thanks, I know where it is, I can manage… can you tell my sons in the waiting room that I'm going to be a few minutes… but do not tell them about their new brother having being born, if they ask, make something up"

"Certainly, but-" said the healer, but Arthur didn't hear her, he was already walking towards his wife's delivery room… two minutes later he knocked on the door of room seventeen, and waited… "Come in" came the voice of Molly through the door…

"Molly, before you tell me… thank you… I love you dear, and I love my seven sons also"

"Arthur… what are you talking about?"

"What do you mean, what am I talking about? I'm talking about that sleeping bundle in your arms, of course"

"Well, Your daughter will not take kindly to that" Molly snapped at her husband…

One word registered with Arthur in the ringing silence… "Daughter?" he repeated to his wife… "Our baby is a girl?"

"Seven pounds five ounces… and the first girl born a Weasley for at least two hundred years, correct?"

Arthur looked at the baby in Molly's arms, a daughter at last, and he knew instantly that she was perfect. "three hundred years actually"

He looked at her face… a younger version of her mother, "Molly Dear, how long have you known it was a girl?"

"I had a gut feeling when the contractions started, … oh the boys are going to be disappointed, they were so happy at the prospect of yet another brother, not one of them mentioned that they wanted a sister"

"Molly dear, I'll go and tell them… but its not going to be a pleasant experience..."

Arthur walked back to the waiting room in a shocked daze… the word "daughter" seemed to echo in his ears over and over… after all this time a daughter...

Back in the waiting room, the healer was pouring pumpkin juice for the boys "here are… you lot have been so good waiting here all night… oh hello Arthur… would u like some juice or something a little stronger…"

"Firewhisky, and make it a double" he said…

"What's wrong dad?" asked Bill, a look of mild panic in his eyes

"Boys… there is no easy way of saying this so I'll come right out and say it… you have a little sister"

"SISTER!" Chorused the five young wizards to be as one… "oh very funny dad, come on, it's a little brother again… you and mum don't do girls" said Charlie…

"We do now it seems Charlie my boy… we do now… she will go to Hogwarts the year after Ron and that's it, no more children, the house is straining as it is…"

"So what's her name?" asked Fred "we haven't decided yet, I'm still getting used to the idea of having another woman in the house" said Arthur… "right, I am sure your great Aunt would love to see you all, so we will go there and then I will return to see your mother and new sister… that sounds weird doesn't it…"

Half an hour later, Arthur and molly were discussing names for their newborn daughter…. Minerva? Pomona? No…. then Arthur suggested "Ginevra Molly Weasley"

"Perfect for the future wife of Harry Potter" said Molly…

"Harry and Ginevra?" said Arthur… "It will never happen…."

How wrong he would prove to be two decades later…

**THE END**

So, what do we think? Reviews please and be honest….


End file.
